For digital electronics and RF communication systems, high-Q (quality factor) filters are essential components for creating oscillators. They can be incorporated into a positive feedback loop with amplifiers to provide adequate gain. They can also be used as a clock source for digital electronics. High-Q filters are also used in communication systems for selecting specific bands and channels, for eliminating interferers, and suppressing spurious transmissions. A higher Q factor shows better selectivity for channels and bands, as well as lowering phase noise and jitter for oscillators constructed by the filters. Typically, mechanical resonators show superior performance over the electrical, such as LC, or tank, circuits.
As these devices shrink, the need for reduced size, weight, and power consumption requires complete system integration on the chip. Additionally, filters don't traditionally scale to GHz or higher frequency bands.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a MEMS FinFET Resonant Body Transfer.